


Pumpkin Patch

by phoxinus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: It's a beautiful autumn afternoon, and the local Bigfoot is on a date with her girlfriend at the pumpkin patch! Well...nearthe pumpkin patch.





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).

> Happy Trick or Treat! <3


End file.
